


Pillow Talk 05

by catheriiian



Category: Steve Rogers×Tony Stark
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catheriiian/pseuds/catheriiian





	Pillow Talk 05

昨天晚上虽然Tony和Natasha说好了谁都不许喝醉，但最后Tony还是喝得有点醉，他一边挥着手向Nat说一些有的没有的，一边喝了整整六个英雄杯。这完全跟买醉无关，只是天气刚好，又碰到了Natasha，再加上黑啤的结果。

早上Tony醒来的时候已经快十点了，他睁开眼睛，盯着天花板看了好一会儿才慢慢清醒过来。他的头还有点晕乎乎的，是昨天喝酒的后遗症，于是作为一个没有发生火灾绝不愿意起床的人，Tony理所当然地又在床上躺了十分钟。在这十分钟里他差点又睡过去，直到手机“滴滴滴”地催命似的响了起来。

Tony皱着眉头把手机摸过来。他本来以为是有谁打电话，但是找了好久都没看到那个绿色的接听键，他这才反应过来这是个闹铃。他再定睛一看，上面几个字一跳一跳的，写着“叫Tony起床”。这什么玩意儿？Tony觉得他的脑袋又开始晕了。

就在他还拿着这个手机发懵的时候，Steve突然猛地打开门冲了进来。

Steve飞快地走过来把手机拿了过去，然后攥着手机有点尴尬地站在那里。他盯着Tony看了好久，才说：“呃——这是我的手机。”

“我没说不是。”Tony眯起眼睛。

“嗯哼。”Steve耸了耸肩，“那就……”

“我昨天几点回来的？”Tony打断他问道。他坐了起来，开始在地上找自己的衣服，可地上除了昨天脱下来的以外，还有前几天脱下来的，甚至还有一两件是干净的（他把干净的衣服随手放在床上，睡觉就直接踢下去了），乱七八糟堆在地上。

“十二点？一点？”Steve不是很确定地说，同时摊开了手。

Tony用力吸了吸鼻子，他的鼻子有点痒。Steve见他这个样子，急忙给他扯了一张纸。

“怎么了？”Steve担忧地看着他。

“可能有点过敏吧。”Tony不在意地说。他把那个用过的纸团抛进床边的垃圾桶里，又向Steve伸出一只手。

“什么？”Steve疑惑地看着他。

“再给我一张呀。”Tony理直气壮地说。

Steve连忙转过身帮他扯。“那就再帮你扯一张吧，你可真浪费。”他嘴上这样说，手上却不是这样做的，他“刷刷刷”扯了好多张一并塞到了Tony手上。

“噢，是啊，像你一样节俭有多么难。”Tony接过来，直接要往鼻子上怼。

“哎，不行。”Steve又说。

“啊？”Tony手上的动作停了下来，他有些奇怪地看着Steve。

“咳咳……”Steve对着自己的拳头咳嗽了两声，眼神躲避开他，“这样会把鼻子弄出血的，我等会儿去帮你买点洁面纸，纤维会更细一些。”

“哦，”Tony瞥了他一眼，“可是再不擦的话，我的鼻涕会流到你身上的。”

果然Steve皱起了眉，他可是爱干净的人。于是他皱着眉头看了看Tony手里那团可怜的纸，极不情愿地偏过头：“那你擦吧。”

Tony大笑了两声，丢开那两张纸，伸开双手扑到了Steve身上，头直接靠在他背上。“我不。”他有些任性地说。这是他一直以来的脾气，别人不让他做什么他就要做，别人不让他做什么他就偏要做，Steve也不例外。“或许你可以考虑吻我。”

Steve的背有点僵硬了。

“拜托，除了第一天以外我们就再也没有做过了。”Tony一步跨到Steve的正面，直接坐在他的大腿上，“你觉得你是不是一个合格的床伴呢？”他一边说一边用手指头戳他的胸口。

“呃——”Steve找不到话说了，他除了一个劲儿地说“呃”，什么都不会说了。

Tony简直太想念和Steve做爱的感觉了，但是由于那已经是好多天以前的事情，他对那天晚上已经没有具体的记忆了，只有一点零星的印象。总之那是很完美的，尽管Steve一点经验都没有，但他下意识的温柔和尊重让那次经历变得很棒，甚至胜过了Tony从前有过的任何性经历。

但清醒的Steve是个自律的人，他不会因为对方主动要求就随随便便和人上床，所以Tony也不强迫他，他觉得说不定哪天Steve在他的影响下就想开了。成年人嘛，都是游戏一场。

Tony用双手揽住他的脖子，委委屈屈地说：“你是嫌弃我没刷牙吗？”

“噢，天呐，”Steve急忙摆手，“不，Tony，我当然不嫌弃你……”

“那你是嫌弃我流鼻涕。”Tony打断他，直接贴上了他的嘴唇。而Steve哪里是他的对手，很快就被这个吻搞得晕头转向。Tony忍不住在心里笑了，这个大个子可真纯情，他还什么都没做呢，他这就快受不了了。

Tony贴着Steve的嘴唇吻了一会儿，见他慢慢进入了状态，刚准备张开嘴来个舌吻，门把手突然被拧动了。

“我靠！”Tony猛地一推Steve，而后者完全没有反应过来，所以他就直接摔倒了地上。

Bruce握着门把手站在那里，一脸奇怪地看着这两个人。“Tony，你怎么在地上？”

Tony冷汗冒了一脑门，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，从地上扯起一件衣服：“找衣服。”他努力挤出一个笑容。

为什么不告诉我Bruce在家？Tony使劲瞪了Steve一眼。那人耸了耸肩表示无奈。

Bruce怀疑地在两人之间看了看，然后点了点头：“没什么事的话就出来吃早饭吧，鸡蛋都快凉了。”

Tony深吸了一口气平复自己的心情，然后艰难地站起来（在Steve的拉扯下），跟着Bruce走了出去。

这天下午Bruce回学校了，他们住宿舍的要提前搬进去，Steve去超市买东西，顺便去看看Mrs.Garcia，家里就剩Tony一个人。

Tony先是看了一会儿时政书，又躺在床上玩了一会儿手机。在翻通讯录的时候，他突然意识自己把Pepper的抛在脑后了两天，换作是别人，肯定抓紧时间解决，但Tony永远都是这样，事情没有演化到最恶劣的地步，他就绝对不会去管。

Tony盯着Pepper的号码思前想后，花了五分钟的时间终于克服了自己的拖延症。自己犯的错还是只能自己解决，于是他决定打电话道歉。

Tony本来以为Pepper会不接电话，他都已经做好了打一万个电话的准备，他还想好了说什么：“如果你这次没接电话的话，我会一直打下去的”，所以当Pepper在电话只响了一声就接了电话的时候，Tony突然有点不知道该说些什么。

“呃——”Tony的大脑一片空白。但是Pepper什么也没有说，似乎是想等他先开口。

不过Tony很快凭借他惊人的反应能力找回了自己的意识。“呃，Pepper，我是Tony，”他咽了咽口水，“Tony Stark。我现在给你打电话，是想向你道歉。”

“道什么歉？”Pepper冷静地说。

Tony转了转眼珠子。“就……上次不应该那样，没有说‘再见’就拿掉电话，我知道这非常不礼貌，非常不尊重人，而且让你感到尴尬。”Tony说的很真诚，“我非常抱歉，真的，对不起。”

Pepper在那边好像叹了一口气：“Tony，我并没有怪你，只是，你是……你知道，每个人都知道你对我不是认真的，但……”

“我不是！”Tony飞快地打断了她，“我对你百分之百认真，真的。”他握着手机做了一个发誓的手势，突然意识到对方看不到，又放下来。

“嗨，Pepper，不如我们改天一起出来吃晚餐吧。”Tony换了一种语气提议道，他不是很想和Pepper再继续刚才那个话题。

“Tony——”Pepper拉长了那个尾音。

“拜托了，可以叫上Rhodey和Natasha他们，我想让你见见我的朋友。”Tony恳切地说道，“我必须当面向你道歉，而且我要送你一样东西。”

“你给我买了东西？”Pepper有点惊讶。

“对呀，你来吗？”Tony问道。

Pepper好一会儿没说话，Tony知道她这是在思考。Tony对自己的刚才的表现还是非常自信的，更何况这是他花了一年时间来接近的人，只要Pepper不是铁石心肠，应该是不会拒绝的。

果然Pepper想了好久，还是松口了：“那好吧，”她顿了顿，“周五行吗？”

“周五不行。”Tony迅速说。周五有Steve的橄榄球赛，他答应他会去看的。他立刻又解释道：“周五……呃，周五我有事，周四可以吗？”

“可以呀。”Pepper的声音已经轻快起来了。

“那好吧，周五见。”Tony长长舒了一口气，等Pepper先挂了电话，然后就也挂了电话。

解决完这个麻烦事，Tony先去洗了个澡，洗完之后已经快八点了，奇怪的是Steve居然还没有回来。于是他给他打了几个电话，但Steve都没有接。可能是遇到了什么聊得来的同学，并且手机调成了静音，Tony这样向自己解释，但不管是什么原因，他都不想让自己因为Steve晚回家就饿肚子。他决定自己做点吃的。

就在Tony正捣鼓着各种刀叉的时候，Steve回来了。Tony赶紧扔下刀叉跑了上去。

“你怎么回来这么晚？”Tony有些抱怨地说。

Steve不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，把买回来的东西放在门边的椅子上。“今天Mrs.Garcia的儿子也在，所以聊的有点久。”

“我给你打了好多电话你都不接。”Tony又说。

“呃，”Steve伸手去摸自己的手机，“可能是调成静音了。”他掏出手机看了看：“果然是。”

“我都猜到啦。”Tony轻轻翻了一个白眼。接着他又向他走进了一步，低头想帮他擦掉t恤上的一点奶油。这奶油位置有点低，大概在腰腹的位置，可能是在超市买东西的时候不小心蹭上的。

Tony正在专心帮他擦，Steve的呼吸突然急促起来。“Tony——”

Tony一抬头，发现Steve的脸有点红红的，再一低头，看见他的裤裆那里撑起了一个小帐篷，他瞬间就明白了。

“Tony……”Steve为自己的反应很难为情。

Tony连忙用一只手捂住他的嘴。“嘘，嘘——”Tony轻声说。天知道他为了这一刻等了多久，虽然他现在很饿，但是过了这村没下个店，他宁愿饿着肚子和Steve来一发。

Tony揽住Steve的脖子，嘴唇轻轻贴上他的嘴唇。Steve很自然地将双手放在了他的腰上，推着他往房间走去。不一会儿，他俩就一起倒在了床上。

Steve压在Tony的身上，这下他的眼睛也变得红红的。Tony将双腿缠在他腰上。“想要了吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下，点了点头。

Tony笑了，用手轻轻去扯他的衣服。“那你怎么不主动点？”说完。他觉得这好像是什么好笑的事情，又大声笑起来。

“不许嘲笑我。”Steve红着眼睛严肃地说。其实这时候的Steve跟严肃完全沾不上边，毕竟他正硬着老二压在他的床伴身上呢，可他还是努力让自己看起来很严肃、很生气。

“好好好，不笑你了。”Tony把笑声憋了回去。他盯着Steve看了好一会儿，又说：“那我们来吧。”

听了这句话，Steve就像是得到了同意一般，重重地吻了下来。这次他张开了嘴，Tony的舌头很容易就进入了他的口腔。他用舌头去卷Steve的舌头，但那人在舌吻方面没什么经验，总是让舌头在口腔之间撞来撞去，Tony花了好一阵子才让他能够吸住自己的舌头。

这时两人的呼吸声都更重了，Tony推了推Steve，好不容易把他的舌头从自己嘴里拔出来。“吻吻别的地方。”

“啊？”Steve有点不明白，他红着整张脸抬起头看着他。

“就……叫你亲别的地方，脖子，胸口。”Tony皱起了眉毛，“难不成我们要在这里接一个小时的吻？”

Steve反应过来了：“哦，哦，抱歉……”

“不要在床上向我道歉。”Tony白了他一眼，“继续吧。”

Steve没再说话了。他低下头去，从Tony的t恤下钻了进去，开始专心致志地亲他的肚子。他沿着他的肚子亲了整整一圈，每个地方都用上了舌头，有些地方甚至让Tony觉得有点痛，但那种痛反而进一步刺激了他的欲望。

“快一点。”Tony蹬了蹬腿表示不满。但Steve一点都不着急，他慢吞吞地在Tony的肚子上留下了一圈吻痕之后，又轻轻吻了他的两个乳头，在他这么做的时候，Tony像是全身过电一般伸直了腿。以前从没人这么做过。

Tony发出一两声小小的呻吟。他抬手帮Steve脱掉t恤，又想要脱掉自己的。但这有点困难，因为他躺在床上，Steve又压在他身上，所以他扯了好半天，只把衣服拉到胸口以上，还弄得一身大汗。

Tony踢了踢Steve：“嗨，帮我脱一下。”可Steve一点都不在意，他在Tony的上半身耕耘之后，又挪了下去。他帮Tony脱掉裤子，头埋了下去，Tony不知道自己现在下面是什么情况，但可以肯定的是，他已经硬的不行了。

“快点，快点。”Tony又喊道。这次Steve低下头去，一口将Tony的阴茎一整个含了进去。

Tony舒服地叫了起来。他很少被人这样含住，而Steve的口腔又热又软，紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎。Steve细致地舔弄每一个部分，又不断去吮吸他的前端，Tony用了极大的意志力才忍住没在Steve的嘴里射出来。他才不想射在Steve的嘴里，多丢人啊。

Steve看他前面差不多了，就伸手去摸Tony的后穴，但他好像没有办法同时兼顾两个地方，所以又把前面给落下了。

“Steve，哈，”Tony有点气喘，“前面……”

“你先等等。”Steve埋着头努力要把手指伸进Tony的后穴，声音闷闷的。

Tony见他一时半会儿不会照顾到见面，就想要自己伸手去弄。他艰难地摸到了自己的阴茎，这时Steve放进了一根手指，Tony觉得自己后面猛地绷紧了。

“啊！”他大叫了一声。

“放松，Tony，放松，你可以的。”Steve在下面轻声轻气地说。

Tony听了他的话，努力放松自己，这时后面的紧绷感也就不那么强烈了。于是他又伸手握住自己的阴茎，让它在自己的手里挺动，不一会儿，他觉得自己眼睛都花了。

“还有多久啊，Steve？”Tony喘着气问。他的腿已经完全软掉了，像两只布娃娃的腿一样耷在两侧。

“还有一会儿，”Steve也不停地喘，而且他的声音有点沙哑了，“下面还有点紧。”

这时Steve已经放了三根指头进去，Tony觉得下面有点黏乎乎的，但更多的是不满足，他想要Steve进来。他放开了放在阴茎上的手，不然他觉得自己下一秒就能射在Steve脸上。

这时Steve撑起上半身，将自己送了进来。

“啊，啊——”Tony觉得后面一阵紧绷，弄得他弓起腰来。

“很痛吗？”Steve连忙停下了动作，担心地看着他。

Tony赶紧摇摇头。他怕自己只要一点头，Steve再想要都会直接退出去，而他可能会在这床上因欲火焚身而死。

Steve得到了他的同意，又继续开始挺进，不过这会要慢的多，所以直到他把整个阴茎都埋进去的时候，Tony都没觉得痛。Steve进入他之后，就开始挺动自己的腰身，他一边动，还一边凑上来和Tony接吻。

Tony伸出舌头去够他的舌头，他们纠缠在一起，但很快又因为下身的动作而分开，扯出一点唾液。

Tony的阴茎拍打在Steve结实的小腹上，又不时蹭着他的耻毛，让他想射又射不出来，而后面Steve不断抵到肠道的位置，让他有种快要进地狱的快感。

“哈，啊，Steve……”Tony除了呻吟，什么都发不出来。他跟随着Steve的节奏将腰往上顶，感受着那人在他后面越来越大。

然后Tony毫无征兆地高潮了。他猛地缩了一下后穴，腰向上弓起，接着肠道飞快地收缩，前端吐出白色的液体。

“啊，啊……”Tony大声叫起来。

在Tony拼命的夹击下，Steve也无可遏止地射精了。他伸直了腰，快速挺动着，然后努力凑上来吻住Tony。Tony觉得自己快要窒息了，他想把Steve推开，但那人始终紧紧贴住他的嘴唇不放，于是他只能任由他的舌头在自己嘴里扫荡，发出一些暧昧的声音。

高潮持续了很久，久到Tony感觉自己的后面都开始酸了，这股要命的热潮才停下来。Steve也停下来了，他不受控制地又挺了两下，然后慢慢把自己拔出来。两人还保持着刚刚的姿势接吻，但现在的吻不像刚才那样带有强烈的欲望，而是懒洋洋的、黏黏糊糊的吻。

“Tony——”Steve抵着他的嘴唇说。

“嗯？”Tony没有放开他。他整个人还处于高潮的余韵中，眼神很迷离，脑子也很不清醒。

“我喜欢你。”Steve说。

Tony感觉几个惊雷在他的脑海里炸开。他难以置信地推开Steve，想看看他是不是在说笑。可当他推开之后，却发现那人眼睛亮亮地看着他，嘴唇甜蜜地抿在一起。

Tony就这么瞪着眼前的人，好像一瞬间不认识他了。他用了足足了一个世纪才找回了自己的声音：“你下去。”

“啊？”Steve的脸顿时垮了下来，眼睛一下子暗淡了。

Tony觉得无名的火从胃里一直烧到了喉咙。“下去！叫你下去！”他大喊起来。然后没等Steve做出反应，他就拼命地推开那人，自己跳下床跑了出去。

Tony跑到客房里“砰”地关上了门。客房里黑漆漆的，但他没开灯。他靠着墙努力想要让自己冷静下来，可是心跳还是像打鼓一样，震耳欲聋。脑子里突然飞进了一千只蜜蜂，嗡嗡作响，手也在不可遏制地发抖。

为什么Steve要说那样的话呢？这是什么意思？Steve清楚自己在说什么吗？Steve直到自己在对谁说吗？Tony觉得脑子上方“呼呼”地冒出一堆问号，它们飞速地绕着他转，转得让人头晕眼花。

但是Tony已经无法去思考这些问题了，他觉得很生气，觉得这辈子从来没这么生气过，觉得浑身的血液都气得倒流了，觉得肺都快要气炸了。但他也不知道为什么要生气。同时一阵要命的饥饿感涌上来，他才忽然意识到今晚没有吃饭。

吃饭要紧，永远都是吃饭要紧。Tony决定先暂时放下自己的情绪，虽然他不可能再奢求Steve给他做吃的了，但他不能自己亏待了自己。但是当Tony拧开房门，看到同样黑漆漆的走廊时，疲惫瞬间击倒了他。他走回床边一动不动地躺了上去，突然很想嘲笑自己。

这真的是伟大的Tony Stark吗？他居然正饿着肚子，又气又困地躺在自家的客房里。

早知道就不让Steve Rogers住进来了。


End file.
